


Boats

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly loved boats, so Jethro built her one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boats

Kelly had loved boats, from the very first time she had seen one, throwing open pudgy baby hands to the ocean, trying to pull the colourful floating things towards her.

They had collected them for her, in a mobile, in miniature scale hunched inside glass bottles high on a shelf, toys and beauty and she had grown up loving them.

She was wearing them in her hair when she died, he found them missing from her jewellery box (Full of plastic and bright colours and broken clasps) when he returned to a house full of ghosts.

He built a boat to please her, as perfect as she was and collecting the sweat and blood he would have put into her.

He named her Kelly, in black letters on pale wood, and brought lovers to be judged against her, some passed, most failed.

He would take her to the water one day so she could see her beloved boats again, but in time, when she was old enough, a father had a right to hold onto his little girl for a little longer.


End file.
